Kidnapped
by HOASVUwriter
Summary: Olivia and Amanda are held hostage and they'll need to work together to make it out alive but can they make it, will they turn on one another? Need REVIEWS so plz REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

**soz about short first chapter need rreviews and ideas !:-P **

Olivia woke up in darkness she saw Amanda tied up across from her. "Amanda" she whispered but didn't get an answer "Amanda" she said pulling on the chains she was tied to. The chains dug into her wrists as she edged her way forward. "Amanda" she called one last time in the hopes that Amanda would wake up but she didn't.. A man walked in to the room "who's first" he said rubbing his hands together and Olivia looked up "ahh hello there Olivia" he smiled getting closer which made Olivia uncomfortable and she edged away "shh it's OK baby you'll be fine I don't bite" he said calmly pulling her forward. There was a loud bang which made Olivia jump "shh you need to stay quiet now" he said putting his hand over her mouth. "NYPD open up!" yelled a voice which Olivia knew anywhere, it was Nick! After a half an hour the voices had stopped and another man entered the room. "What're you doin I told you to stay away from her!" he yelled "but daddy she woke up" said the other man who had a bit of a jumbled accent between Texas and New York. "I don't care she is here to suffer she is here to die" yelled the older man "you promised when you were done you'd let'm go and no one would get hurt" said the younger one "I lied now get the knife, she dies first" the older one smiled. Olivia struggled but it's hard to move when you're chained to the wall, "can we keep her?" the younger one asked "fine but she's your responsibility" the older one said and at that point Olivia felt like some stray they took off the street and didn't appreciate them negotiating about her and her living arrangements.

The younger one stroked her hair "I'm Jackie and I promise I won't let him hurt you" he whispered kissing her forehead. Olivia's mouth was taped shut this time and Amanda still lay motionless, Olivia had to face facts she was dead. Suddenly she heard a cough and a groan it was like music to her ears Amanda was alive!

Amanda's eyes slowly opened and she looked around her she was dazed and confused but recognised Olivia instantly. "Liv why're you dressed like a chicken" Amanda laughed and Olivia knew she was high.

The older man walked in again "get up" he said pulling Olivia by the hair. Amanda kept giggling the whole time which didn't help the situation. Olivia fought with all her strength but the man had the chains and the control. Olivia knew she'd be tortured but she also knew Amanda would be next which made it more unsettling.

It took Amanda to come around but she soon realised what was going on and she knew she was gonna die. A woman approached her with a bottle of beer "drink it" she said forcing the alcohol down Amanda's throat which made her cough and choke. After two hours of torture Amanda was left alone but it didn't last long. An old man (Jackie's father) approached carrying Olivia in his arms "night sweetheart" he laughed walking out. Amanda noticed that Olivia had been beaten just like she had. Except she knew Olivia must've got it worse if she was knocked out, unless she was drugged and all these thoughts came to mind as Amanda tried to edge closer to Olivia.

Meanwhile Nick and Finn where getting nowhere even IAB and narcotics were involved CSI and the BAU even said they'd get involved and the case was being spread throughout not only the NYPD but PD's all over America. It even leaked to the press.

Meanwhile hidden in their apartment the kidnappers watched the news. "The search continues for Sargent Olivia Benson and detective Amanda Rollins who have been missing two days now and have been believed to have been kidnapped and it appears almost all units are responding" said a reporter "turn it up" Jackie said smiling happily.

But who were these people? Why did they kidnap Rollins and Benson? Why does almost every unit every police force want this case?


	2. Chapter 2

Amanda edged forward, "Liv" she whispered "huh? What..." Olivia asked confused "Liv it's Amanda c'mon you gotta wake up" Amanda said. "OK, OK I'm up, I'm up" Olivia said rubbing her eyes "there's keys on that shelf over there can you reach it?" Amanda asked "I'll try" Olivia said pushing herself forward. She could just about reach it and after a half hour she got the keys down. "OK I got it" Olivia said as the keys fell to the floor. "OK now just push them over" Amanda said trying to reach the keys. "OK" Olivia said picking up the keys and throwing them to her. Amanda was able to free herself and she ran to Olivia's side. "I'll get you out of here" she said trying different keys. "It's OK just go get help" Olivia said "no I'm not leaving you alone here with the New York hillbillies" she protested. They heard the key being turned in the door "go get out the window" Olivia said "but Liv" Amanda said beginning to cry "go" Olivia said sternly. Amanda jumped out the window and ran down the fire escape. The chains were still trailing behind her as she ran. "Help me they're gonna kill're" she screamed tears flooding her face. One lady stopped her in her tracks "take it easy sweetheart now tell me what happened?" the woman asked "he-he and then I and then she and and then" Amanda said not making much sense. "OK dear you'll be OK" said the woman, handing her, her coat.

SVU was called in and Nick was shocked when he found Amanda sitting on the examination table. "Amanda? Are you OK? What happened and where's Liv?" he asked all at once but Amanda didn't say a word she just stared at him and shook her head. The nurse came in with a professional to remove the chains from her wrists. She was left with the marks of where the chains once were. Another nurse came and asked to speak to Nick "we found signs of sexual abuse" she said when they were out of Amanda's ear-shot "what? Will she be OK?" Nick asked "yes . but she's pregnant" the nurse sighed "can you get DNA?" Nick asked. "Yes and it was put throw the system and it was matched with an unsolved murder from two weeks before she was kidnapped" the nurse replied, "oh and doctor Warner wants to speak to you about the victim, said it was important" the nurse continued.

Nick was blown away with all this information and headed for a meeting to discuss his findings with IAB.. He was approached by Tucker. "Amaro what have you got" he said that fake smile plastered on his face knowing he was forced to work with SVU. "Rollins has nothing she got beat pretty bad and we have the apartment building that she escaped from" Nick said.

Meanwhile Olivia was all alone, that is until Jackie and his father approached. "SHE ESCAPED!" his father yelled, looking at Olivia "you" he said. Then his wife came in "look she must've got out the window" she pointed out. "And runaways are punished" said the oldest. "But I'm not a runaway" Olivia said "well your friend is and we don't want you getting any ideas" said the woman. Jackie's father got closer to her "get up" he said, but Olivia physically couldn't move "GET UP!" he yelled and Olivia pushed herself upwards. She was shaking but she was up "Come'ere" he said but Olivia just froze she didn't know what was going to happen next all she knew was that she couldn't feel her legs anymore. She felt them slide from underneath her. "Wow catch're" said the wife "what the hell is wrong with her get some water!" he yelled. Jackie came back with water and poured it over her and she was coming around. "She's sick she's not gonna last, get rid of her" said Jackie's mother "how'll I do it" Jackie asked "make sure she has fun first" his mother winked. Olivia fought but she felt weak "Jackie please" she begged trying to get his sympathy but it was no use. No one knew what was happening in that house and no one would want to know. Olivia was being tortured beaten raped but that wasn't the worst thing, the worst thing was she wasn't the only one. There was a little girl that they'd Captured only recently and she was only 14. At one point they forced Olivia to watch she tried to look away but every time she did they'd shock the girl. This went on for two hours they finally left and the girl was left lying there sobbing.

Olivia had given up all hope but the young girl had hope that they'd be OK. Olivia slept but Sally the young girl stayed awake and it paid off.. She saw a figure climb in the window "I'm connin for you Liv" she said forcing herself through the window, Sally wasn't sure to laugh or scream.

Amanda got in and smacked off the floor "are you OK" Sally giggled "I'm fine I just need to just need..." she said breathlessly. She ran to Olivia's side and tried to untie her but she wasn't fast enough. "Well if it isn't the runaway" a voice said from behind...


	3. Chapter 3

Amanda was speechless, getting caught wasn't part of the plan but when she thought of it finding a kid there wasn't part of the plan either. "Thought you'd come back for more eh?" Jackie's father asked pointing the gun in her direction.

"I um.. I only left because I needed to get " Amanda stuttered she couldn't understand why she was so tense she knew the lie she knew the situation but her mind went blank.

"Come'ere" Jackie's father yelled.

Amanda stepped forward and Olivia told Sally to look away so she shut her eyes tight.

"Hey Margret we got ourselves a runaway!" Jackie's father yelled for his wife.

"What again!?" she called from the kitchen.

"On no same one she was stupid enough to come back here" the man laughed stroking Amanda's hair.

"Why can't you just let us go!" Sally yelled not realising the consequences it'd have on Amanda.

"You know what we do to runaways" he said pulling her closer

"I do" Olivia muttered

Amanda was dragged out of the small room and into a bedroom, she know all ready what was going to happen she just couldn't face the thoughts of it. Sally knew what was going on but decides to ask Olivia anyway, possibly out of denial or fear. "Olivia what will happen to Amanda?" she asked but didn't get an answer.

Amanda was shaking "please don't I I'm pregnant!" she yelled so loud that Olivia and Sally could hear.

"Pregnant?" the man asked

"Pregnant" Amanda breathed heavily

It was two weeks later and Amanda wasn't doing well. She kept vomiting and coughing and the day finally came.

"Liv I think I'm in labour!" Amanda said in shock

"You're what?" Olivia asked making sure

"Yeah labour!" Amanda yelled getting frustrated .

Sally scooted towards Olivia

"What're you doing?" Olivia asked

"If I can untie you, you'll have to help deliver the baby" Sally said. Olivia's eyes widened as if she was capable of delivering a child.

"No, no, no, no NO!" Olivia said at a fast pace. Sally frowned but still continued trying to untie Olivia.

"It's never gonna-" Olivia began but Sally already had the knot untied which amazed both Olivia and Amanda.

"My parents made me go to girl scouts" Sally sighed and Olivia ran to Armand's side.

"Liv it's coming the baby's coming" she cried in pain and Olivia was starting to panic, she knew she'd need to stay calm for Amanda's sake.

"OK just breathe" Olivia said and for a second she felt like she was talking to herself. Sally stood up and was ready to help in anyway she could. The baby's head started to emerge "I can't do this!" Amanda screamed but Sally held her hand and tried to reassure her. The umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck and was turning blue.

"Sally I need your help, grab that knife" she said so Sally grabbed the knife.

"Push harder" she told Amanda so Amanda pushed with all her might and the baby was born. "She's a girl" she said holding the little baby in her arms. Sally grabbed Amanda's coat and Olivia used it to keep the baby warm. Amanda held the tiny baby in her arms, she was covered in blood but she still looked beautiful. Sally took the baby while Olivia helped Amanda walk. The freaky hillbillies were gone out so it was their perfect chance to escape. Sally made it with the baby but Amanda collapsed in Olivia's arms and Olivia told Sally to run.

Jackie pulled Amanda back to the apartment while Margret and her husband fought Olivia.

"You belong with us" Margret said "and you belong in a mental hospital" Olivia yelled struggling to fight back. Amanda was bleeding and needed a hospital.

"She needs help" Olivia begged

"Well we can help her" Jackie answered kissing Amanda's forehead.

"No she needs a doctor" Olivia pleaded. Jackie was convinced he could help Amanda but Olivia knew if she didn't get to a hospital asap then she was as good as dead.

There was a loud bang on the door, Olivia's prayers were answered when Olivia heard a familiar voice say "NYPD open up!" and the door was kicked down by Nick.

**thx for all the reviews :-P **


	4. Chapter 4

Nick was on his own it was 3 against 1and his only advantage was his gun.

"What're you gonna do with that?" Jackie laughed mockingly

"This" Nick answered shooting Jackie where no man wants to be shot "I know how to use a gun but you, you just don't have the balls" he said and he meant it, quite literally. Olivia stared in shock, but Nick didn't know that Jackie's father had a knife hidden in his back pocket. He held the knife to Olivia's throat.

"Drop the gun" he yelled while Margaret laughed.

"Nick don't" Olivia begged but this just made Jackie's father more angry.

"Shut up" Jackie's mother (Margaret) said to Olivia before turning to Nick. "You heard'im drop the gun" she yelled. Nick put the gun on the floor slowly and put his hands up in surrender.

"Just let'm go" he said backing away from the gun. Amanda started to drift into a daze she felt like she was dying. To make things worse Jackie's father still had the knife to Olivia.

"Just do it" Olivia said shutting her eyes. Nick was overpowered, by saving them he was only putting them in more danger. "Well you heard're it she wants you to do it just do it" Jackie's mother yelled.

"No I want her to suffer I want them all to suffer" Jackie's father said menacingly.

"So bleeding to death isn't suffering?" Jackie asked.

"Shut up" his father answered ordering his wife to get the gun. Jackie was obviously still in pain and wanted revenge because what he said next summed it up. "Shoot'm in the nuts" he yelled and Nick closed his eyes. A gunshot was fired but all his body parts were intact. He looked to see Jackie's father dead on the floor his wife turned to face Amaro.

"You killed him!" she screamed shooting Nick until his bullets ran out after three shots.

"Nick!" Amanda screamed but Olivia was speechless. She was trying to untie the chains but it wasn't easy. Amanda just cried like she'd never cried before.

Jackie and his mother stood over Nick laughing at him bleeding out. Olivia managed to free herself and grabbed the first thing she saw, a knife and stabbed Jackie and his mother leaving just her alone with Nick and Amanda. She untied Amanda before calling for help. All three were wheeled out and the press surrounded the apartment building. They were everywhere asking questions taking photos, talking to bystanders and reporting live to TV networks all over the world. The three were taken by ambulance to the nearest hospital.

**soz about short chap iI kinda lost inspiration there for a bit keep reviewing thx to all my supporters this might be toooooooo dramatic**


	5. Chapter 5

It was two months later and Amanda was doing great well physically at least, mentally... not so much. Olivia brought Sally to visit her and little Rosie. What she walked in on scared her Amanda had a gun to her head.

"Amanda?" Sally asked and Olivia stared in shock.

"Amanda put the gun down" Olivia said almost in a whisper.

"I can't do it anymore Liv I just can't" Amanda cried.

"I know but you have a baby who needs you" Olivia said trying to convince her not to do it.

"No you don't get it" Amanda yelled.

"Of course I do I know what it feels like to wake up everyday wondering is it worth it all that pain all that suffering but you can't let then win" Olivia said feeling herself tearing up.

"I had no idea you felt that way" Amanda said softly but then changing her mind again "it doesn't matter, no go i don't want you to watch" she yelled.

"Amanda think about your baby ,your baby is what's important she can't live life without a mom" Olivia tried to persuade. Amanda dropped the gun in shock. "Oh my God" Amanda gasped realising what she almost did. She picked up Rosie and hugged her warmly. Olivia smiled glad that Amanda wasn't hurt as for Sally she was just glad that she didn't have to watch anyone die.

Olivia thought it'd be best if someone stayed with Amanda and Nick decided he'd do it but how'd that work out?

**soz it's short and kinda bad but uI'll try and improve :-P **


	6. Chapter 6

Nick had hauled his suitcase up flights and flights of stairs and Amanda couldn't help but laugh "You couldn't have taken the elevator?" Amanda asked and Nick glared at her playfully. Olivia and Fin came out into the hallway "well there's a couch bed set up inside" Olivia sighed "not that he'll need it" Fin muttered. Olivia shot him a look and he just laughed. Olivia and Fin left to go back to SVU while Nick settled in. Amanda smiled "I'm gettin takeout you want any?" she asked Nick shook his head. He was flicking through the channels when he got a phone call.

"Daddy?" asked the voice on the other line.

"Zara? are you OK?" he asked concerned.

"Daddy I can't find mommy and I'm scared" she cried.

"Where are you?" Nick asked

"I'm at home hiding under the bed" Zara said almost in a whisper. Then a door opened and there was a rustling sound

"Zara?" Nick asked

"Nick?" Maria answered confused.

"You left Zara alone?" he asked and Maria sounded horrified

"Hell no" she gasped and then she asked "Nick can you take Zara?" Nick looked back at Amanda

"I can't" he said.

"Please I need you to do this for me" Maria begged.

"I can't I'm with I'm with Amanda" Nick sighed

"Oh so because your with your girlfriend you can't mind our child" Maria yelled

"No and why'd you keep switching weeks with me?" Nick asked which made Maria instantly stop yelling.

"Why're you with Amanda?" Maria asked

"I'll explain next week when I go to pick up Zara" he said hanging up the phone. Amanda approached him with a confused look in her eye.

"You OK?" she asked and Nick frowned slightly

"I guess" he sighed and Amanda sat next to him.

"I get it" she said almost in a whisper. They locked eyes and ended up kissing but were interrupted by a knock on the door. Amanda opened it and gave the delivery boy the money

"I'm not hungry anymore" she whispered

"Either am I" Nick smirked.

The next day Nick was awoken by a knock on the door. He went to answer it tiredly and to his surprise Zara was standing there

"Hi daddy" she smiled, Amanda emerged from the bedroom rubbing her eyes

"Nick who's at the-" she stopped in her tracks when she saw Zara.

"How'd you get here?" Nick asked softly.

"I-I ran away I took some money and got the bus" Zara answered.

"How did you know what bus to take?" Nick asked

"I didn't" Zara yawned sleepily.

"Why did you runaway?" Amanda asked taking her into a bit of a flashback of her escape. Zara explained about not liking the man who comes to visit and not long after Maria called Nick and he looked for an explanation which he did not get. He asked Zara the name of the man and her answer made both him and Amanda feel bad she said his name was Brian Cassidy. Amanda told Olivia which probably wasn't her best move.

"WHAT!" Olivia yelled

"Yeah" Amanda sighed

"What?" Olivia asked again a bit more calm

"I'm sorry" Amanda whispered.

Later that day Amanda was getting violently sick

"You OK?" Nick asked knocking on the bathroom door.

"No" Amanda groaned getting sick again. Nick didn't understand what turned her, one minute she was fine and the next she was vomiting everywhere. So now he was stuck minding Rosie and Zara but it was OK Zara liked helping with the baby but Nick was still concerned about Amanda she hadn't stopped vomiting for an hour now and he decided he should call an ambulance.


	7. Chapter 7

**idk if this is good so lemme no plz be nnice now k? Enjoy!**

The ambulance came and took Amanda while Nick stayed behind with Zara and the baby he called Olivia to tell her what happened and then called Maria. He was talking to her about Zara and found out the real story. Maria dropped Zara off to see Brian and told her to lie and say she ran away. Nick was disgusted but had to focus on Amanda. He met Olivia at the hospital and they sat and waited. A doctor approached them with a worried expression. "The test we got two weeks ago came back and she tested positive for HIV" he said and all the colour left Olivia's face.

"They raped me too" she whispered looking at Nick and suddenly her eyes widened " Sally!" she gasped.


	8. Chapter 8

Olivia ran up 15 flights of stairs to Sally's apartment. Sally answered the door to see a red-faced Olivia staring at her "Have you been tested for aids?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yeah I got the results back yesterday" Sally answered slowly.

"I'm so sorry" Olivia whispered but Sally just frowned in concentration.

"But ... It came back negative" Sally answered smiling at the fact that she was OK but then the thought hit her. "Oh no you're positive aren't you?" she asked and at this point Olivia didn't answer.

"Oh I" Sally frowned but Olivia looked up.

"No I haven't gotten the results yet" Olivia whispered.

"Then why'd you ask? is everyone OK? What about Amanda oh and little Rosie?" Sally asked biting her lip.

"No just um.. don't worry about it" Olivia answered turning around and walking away.

"Wait!" Sally called and Olivia spun back around. "Promise me you'll let me know" she called and Olivia was about to answer when she heard a muffled voice calling Sally.

"Sally dear t who're you talking to? if it's your friends tell them you'll be out after dinner" she called.

"Um.. No mom dinner'll have to wait!" Sally called back and her mom angrily came to the door when she saw Olivia standing there.

"Oh um.. Hello there I wasn't expecting any visitors" Sally's mother gasped. Olivia smiled a little before turning serious again.

"I just wanted to make sure Sally was OK because..." Olivia trailed staring at Sally.

"Oh um.. Yes Sally dinner's on the table go eat it before it gets cold" her mother answered. Sally went to the kitchen and started eating her dinner and she knew then that something must've happened.

Olivia was getting in her car to head to the precinct when she got a call from Nick. As she drove to the hospital wondering what the news was she was wondering if there was a forth person at the scene that could've given Amanda HIV. She pulled up outside the hospital and ran to Amanda's room, she saw a doctor talking to Nick.

"Is she OK?" Olivia asked and Nick nodded.

"It appears her test results were mixed up with another patient so it's a miss diagnosis" the doctor explained.

"Miss diagnosis!) Olivia yelled hitting him in the face and Nick literally had to hold her back. "You mean you had me worried for the safety of two children and an NYPD detective because you screwed up!" Olivia yelled fighting Nick's attempts to hold her back.

"I-I'm sorry we're doing everything we can" the doctor stuttered stumbling backwards,( it was a good thing Amanda was sedated and couldn't hear what was going on.) The doctor was now clutching his eye which Olivia had viciously attacked. " I could have you done for assault!" he yelled.

"Try me!" Olivia yelled back in a dark tone which even gave Nick shivers.


	9. Chapter 9

Nick took Olivia outside to cool off and to keep her away from that doctor before she did something drastic. "Liv you can't just attack people" Nick said.

"He deserved it" Olivia sneered

"I know but that doesn't mean you hit him it was just an honest mistake" Nick answered.

"Oh yeah and I'm sure that kidnapping us was just an honest mistake!" Olivia yelled.

"What're you talking about he didn't kidnap you he's just an idiot" Nick answered giving Olivia a concerned look.

"I didn't attack him just because he got the results mixed up, I recognise him" she answered.

"How? From where? Nick asked

"He was the one who raped Amanda" Olivia whispered.

"Liv I I'm sorry" Nick said putting his hand on her shoulder. They decided to visit Sally to see if she could remember him. Sally opened the door and invited them inside, her mother was doing the shopping and her father was at work actuality when Olivia thought about it she'd never met Sally's father. She noticed some pictures and she turned pale

"Liv? you OK?" Nick asked but Olivia shook her head.

"Her father set her up and now he's all alone with Amanda!" Olivia exclaimed and Nick just gazed at her in confusion. "C'mon let's get the DNA!" Olivia said making her way towards the door Sally just frowned in both confusion and concentration.

Olivia suggested testing Rosie for the father's DNA and Nick agreed. When the results came back Olivia was amazed "what is it did yeah catch'im?" Nick asked and Liv looked up.

"It's you" she said almost in a whisper

"Me? You know I'd never hurt her" Nick said. Olivia smiled warmly at him.

"I know" she answered but she still had many thoughts like why didn't he tell her? Or why now? as far as she was concerned things were awkward between them. Rosie was Nick's kid and he was happy but he wasn't sure how to tell Maria or Zara.

Olivia went home to Brian and told him about the events that happened that day. "Well I'm glad she's OK but are you OK?" Brian asked.. Olivia looked at him in confusion she wondered why he'd just come out like that he knows she's not the type to talk about her feelings.

"Yeah" she answered quickly.

"Liv.. I know this is hard for you I mean with Lewis and now this and I get it, you don't want Amanda to go through what you went through" Brian sighed.

"You don't get it she's got a kid who needs a mom and-and it's different" Olivia said confusing herself as well as Brian. He knew just to let it go because it was the best way to avoid a fight.


	10. Chapter 10

Amanda was getting out of hospital so Nick and Olivia said they'd go to pick her up with Rosie. Amanda had no idea Nick was the father and Olivia knew it was awkward so she told him she'd tell Amanda for him.

After going over it with Amanda for the 10th time Olivia started to get frustrated. Amanda though, was overjoyed Nick was the father of her child and not some dead rapist. Amanda was happy but at the same time she felt sorry for Olivia because everyone was so busy worrying about Amanda and the baby she was worried that Olivia wasn't getting enough attention even though she knew that's how she wanted it. That was all about to change...

"Feelin any better?" Brian called from the sitting room.

"I'll be fine by tomorrow" Olivia insisted and Brian just went along with it as usual. Olivia was the kind of person where when she said something she meant it but this time it was different.

It was the next morning and Olivia was still unwell and Brian suggested a check up which of course Olivia turned down. She went to work because she promised Amanda she'd pick her up.

Amanda waited with Nick outside her apartment building for a half an hour before deciding to call Olivia. There was no answer so they tried again still no answer. Nick called Brian while Amanda called Fin and tried Liv again but nothing. They went to work but there was no sign of Olivia just a little note in her office that read:

Hey guys sorry but I won't be in I'm

Extremely busy with different things

Let me make it up to you some how like

Paying for lunch or something you know or..

Maybe we could go to dinner so I can

Explain.

From Liv xx

The letter ended there but as the detectives read through the random piece of writing they found it wasn't so random. Down the side of the page said help me. The team knew they had to race against time to save her, the question was could they do it alone?

Olivia woke up in a dimly lit room, she looked around taking awhile for her eyes to adjust. A man stood over her and smiled "you thought you killed us all" he laughed and Olivia looked up.

"Why us, why me? Out of everyone in the NYPD you decided to choose me?!" she half yelled half asked.

"Well you and you're other detective friend worked at SVU for awhile right? And you can't actually say you've never been raped? You two are experienced and I've had enough of the amateurs it was time to mix things up a bit" he said and Olivia stared in horror wondering who the poor victims were. "Oh don't worry I'm not the only one in on this" he smiled stroking Olivia's hair.

"Whadda you mean?" she asked in fear wondering who else was in on the kidnapping.

"Yeah you know you're little cop buddies who pretend they care when really they don't give a rats ass" he laughed but Olivia was still confused. "Ugh do I actually have to spell it out for you I mean c'mon basically you were betrayed big time and by your little boyfriend too" the man laughed pacing up and down. Olivia shook her head she knew that Brian wouldn't betray her. "Oh yeah and this old guy too um.. Lieutenant Muphy or something... No, wait.. Wait Murphy lieutenant Murphy" he laughed and Olivia was shocked at the memory of Murphy but it couldn't be? Could it? He did save Amanda? But then again he and Liv weren't exactly BFF's...

**soz it's short but I wanted an opinion should I add iin a bit of criminal minds so the BAU can help save Liv review yes or no it won't be changed to a crossover but I'd add in some of the characters that's why this chap is so short so plz let me know so I can continue!:-P **


	11. Chapter 11

It had been 2 days since Olivia went "missing" and it was official SVU couldn't do it on their own they needed help from the BAU.

"Hello there I'm SSA Aaron Hotchner and this is detective Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid. Unfortunately not all of our team could come on such short notice but we'll do the best we can" Hotchner said shaking Amaro's hand.

"I'm detective Nick Amaro and this is detective Amanda Rollins and Fin Tutuola" Nick said knowing that Finn prefers being called Fin and also it was a habit.

"OK so what information do we have?" Derek asked.

"OK well Rollins was also kidnapped a few weeks ago along with our CO Olivia Benson and escaped but was kidnapped a second time after they finally escaped Liv was captured again early yesterday morning" Finn explained and Derek nodded.

"Roughly how early?" Hotch asked

"Around 5:30 why?" Amaro answered.

"It sounds to me like our unsub is stalking Olivia knowing every detail of her daily routine and finding the best time to target her which would be either early in the morning or late at night" Reid said and the team nodded.

"So our unsub's a stalker?" Morgan asked.

"Unsub?" Amanda asked in confusion and Reid of course decided to explain.

"It stands for unknown subject you see-" he began but Morgan interrupted him as usual.

Olivia woke up tied to a bed and things just kept getting weirder and Olivia just wanted it to end. "Well good morning" said the man and Olivia knew it was the doctor his name was James but everyone called him Jimmy. "How about we do somethin fun?" Jimmy asked and Olivia shut her eyes. The torture was just beginning...

Amanda and Nick were back at Amanda's place and the baby was asleep so they had the whole place to themselves. "Looks like we're all alone" Amanda whispered and Nick smiled. He kissed her softly but there was a knock on the door "every time" Nick muttered as Amanda went to answer the door. She opened it to see Derek standing there with an awkward expression.

"I didn't know you two were.." he trailed and Amanda shook her head, the only person who knew about their relationship was Olivia. "Anyway we've found a body we're not sure who it is all we know is it's a young girl between the age of 12 and 14" Morgan said and Amanda stared in shock.

"Sally" she whispered and Nick got off the couch and ran to her side. Tears began to roll down her cheeks, she'd never cried this much before. Nick dried her tears with his thumb and she looked up.

"It'll be OK I promise" he smiled and she nodded taking a deep breath almost forgetting Derek was there. He left them to it but wondered why didn't they want people to know, they were living together after all.


End file.
